What They Want
by bookwriter-lover1212
Summary: A collection of Puckabrina one-shots. All of the one-shots are completely unrelated from one another. They may not follow the same story line. Not sure if i'm going to add to this or not. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is from once upon a crime, but I like them being older so they're going to be 16.**

Moth was hovering over her in a way she would have found extremely uncomfortable if she hadn't been dying. She was going on and on about her plan to marry Puck and rule the whole world. Couldn't she just let me die in peace? That's when I heard the ripping and saw Puck emerge from his cocoon. My lips twitched into a slight smile that I had gotten to see him again before the end came. Puck wacked Moth in the back of the head with I-don't-know-what, but she would definitely be out for a while.

"Sabrina? Listen to me. You're going to be okay," He said and lifted me from the ground. He smelled disgusting, worse than usual, because of his cocoon, but it was nice to be in his arms. My eye lids were heavy and they began to flutter. Puck was saying something, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was like he was miles away from me. I tried to focus on his voice, but then the darkness swallowed me.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up the first thing I noticed was that my body felt heavy. I couldn't move my limbs as easily as I thought I should have been able to. Maybe that's what it's like to be dead, I thought. Then I opened my eyes and realized that I was not indeed dead, but very much alive. I was in the hotel room we had rented while in New York. There was only one other person in the room, Puck. He was sleeping beside me on the bed curled up in a tight ball. Growing a new pair of wings must be exhausting.

"Puck?" I whispered and surprisingly his eyes popped open, startling me a little.

"Sabrina! How are you feeling?" He reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"You saved me," I said softly. I still didn't feel like I had a lot of energy.

"Again," Puck added proudly with a smirk. A small smile slipped onto my face, but it fell when I remembered Moth saying that Puck would have to stay in New York to rule his kingdom.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to stay in New York?" I asked.

"Do you want me to stay here," He asked and I debated telling him the truth. I wanted him to come home with us, but I didn't want to pressure him into something then being unhappy. He wouldn't be able to leave Ferryport Landing once he entered it again.

"I want you to come back with us, but I also want you to be happy," I said.

"Ruling my father's kingdom won't make me happy. You know what will make me happy? Pulling pranks on you," He said and I smiled because I knew he was really saying that _I_ made him happy. My eyes began to flutter closed again and Puck scooted closer to me so his arms were wrapped around me and I was incredibly grateful that he smelt like hotel soap instead of that gross cocoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina ran as fast a she could while dodging trees, but there was no way she would be able to escape the dragon following behind her. The dragon let out a terrible roar and began spewing fire that landed near her. Sabrina looked around for any way out of her current situation, but saw none. The dragon opened its mouth again, its aim on Sabrina, ready to let loose another round of fire. Just before Sabrina was turned into ash Puck swooped down and flew off with her.

"Geez Grimm, you can't even take that little dragon?" Puck laughed as he flew. This dragon was anything but little. It was taller than Charming's castle and as wide as the high school. It made the jabberwocky look like a fruit fly.

"Puck you can't out fly that," Sabrina yelled over the sound of the wind whipping around them.

"We don't really have any other options!" Puck yelled back. Sabrina watched over Puck's shoulder as the dragon loomed closer to them. They were now within the dragon's range of fire.

"RIGHT!" Sabrina screamed as the dragon opened its mouth. Puck obeyed without hesitation. Unfortunately Puck's wing was whacked against the trunk of tree and they went flailing in the air. Sabrina let out a scream as they started losing altitude quickly. There was water below them, but Sabrina knew enough that at the height they had been at it would feel like cement when they hit. Puck flipped them over so that he was below her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Puck no!" Sabrina yelled as she realized he was going to take all the force from the fall. He ignored her and a second later they crashed into the lake. Sabrina's instincts caught up and she started to swim to the surface. She broke the surface and was glad to see that the dragon hadn't noticed their plummet. Next she noticed Puck hadn't surfaced.

"Puck?!" Sabrina screamed and dove under the water. The water was murky and it was hard for her to see, but she thought she could make out a large lump sinking in the water. She swam after it and reached out to feel the familiar material of Puck's signature sweatshirt. She struggled back to the surface slowly moved toward the shore of the lake. She threw Puck onto the sand kneeled next to him.

"Puck?" She asked, but got no response. She checked his breathing to find that there wasn't any air coming in or out of his nose. She didn't hesitate to begin the mouth to mouth procedure that she had been taught in school.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Sabrina pumped his chest and then breathed into his mouth. It took three times for him to finally cough up the water in his lungs. Sabrina began to cry from how relieved she was that he was alive.

"Sabrina? Are you okay? Are you hurt?! Why are you crying?!" Puck sounded more concerned about her than he was about his own near death experience.

"I thought you were going to die! I'm just relieved that you aren't," She said and threw her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabrina and Puck are 17. Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters grimm.**

Sabrina watched from her bedroom window as the taxi pulled up in front of Granny Relda's house. Jake hugged each family member before getting into the taxi. Puck saluted the family in an attempt to getting out of the hug, but Relda wasn't having any of that. She pulled Puck into a bone crushing hug, then Red and Daphne tackled him in a hug too. Sabrina had refused to come down to say goodbye. She couldn't believe he was leaving. He had asked her if he had wanted him to stay, but in a fit of rage she had told him to go. Puck looked up at Sabrina's window and gave a sad smile and a little wave. He waited a second to see if she would reciprocate, but getting nothing out of her he turned and got in the car.

It took Sabrina 5 minutes to realize she had to go after him; to beg him to stay. She knew it was selfish, but she needed him. And she knew he didn't really want to go. He was only going because of that stupid fight they had and she told him she hated him. That was so far from the truth. She sprung to her feet and ran downstairs to the garage, ignoring her family yelling after her. She pulled out her bike that was a little too small for her now, but it would have to do. If she was lucky she might be able to catch them at the train station.

She pedaled fast and hard and she was so hopeful that she would make it, but then her shoelace got stuck in the wheel of the bike which sent her tumbling. Her and the bike hit the pavement hard and she groaned from the pain. Unfortunately, the bike had gotten the worst of it. The tire was all bent out of shape and there was no way she would be able to ride the rest of the way to the station. She threw the bike off of her and without tying her shoe she took off running. The shoe began to flop off, but she couldn't waste any more time so she just let it fall off. She could see the small station. It was only about a mile more, but then she heard the sound of the whistle and she knew it was pulling out of the station. She was too late.

"Puck!" She let out a scream hoping he would hear her with special fairy ears. She arrived at the station just as the end of the train pulled out.

"No!" She cried and tried to catch her breath. She was too late. Puck was gone. Dejectedly Sabrina turned back and started back to Granny's house. She walked slowly up the road. She cursed under her breath as she realized that both her shoe and the bike were no longer laying in the road as she had left them. What kind of person steals one shoe? She continued the walk to the house and was even more surprised to find the bike propped up against the house. She walked through the doorway and was about to call out when she heard:

"I just found them in the middle of the road, but I didn't see her!"

Sabrina's heart soar as she recognized the voice and rushed into the kitchen. He was facing away from her, but that didn't stop her from throwing her arms around his back. The kitchen exploded into a chaotic chorus of "Sabrina where have you been?" and "are you alright?".

"I went after Puck," she said once everything had calmed down.

"Went after me? Why?" He asked even more confused than he was by her hugging him a few minutes earlier.

"I didn't want you to go. I realized it too late so I grabbed my bike and started pedaling as fast as I could, but then my shoelace got caught and I fell off the bike and bent the wheel so I started running, but I didn't make it to the train station before the train pulled out. I'm sorry we had that fight, but please don't go," Sabrina had tears in her eyes and her whole family was shocked, but none more than Puck.

"You want me to stay? I thought you hated me," He said.

"No, I was just mad at you and I said some things I didn't mean. I'm really sorry about that. Please," She was almost whispering now. Then she realized that he wasn't on the train. That he was standing in Granny's kitchen and not sitting on one of the train's benches. "Why aren't you on the train?"

"Because I couldn't go. I… I need you," He admitted. Sabrina stared at him for a minute before bursting into laughter. Puck scrunched up in his face in anger.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that I chased after you on a bike that's too small, fell off said bike, ran to the train station and lost my shoe in the process, still missed the train, but here you are," Sabrina explained and Puck grinned at her and handed back her sneaker.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a different version of what could have happened at Sabrina's almost wedding with Bradley. Enjoy!**

Sabrina was standing at the end of the aisle with her dream guy. He was perfect in every way. He was smart, caring, good looking, but most important he was _normal_. But, Sabrina wasn't happy. She thought that this had been what she wanted. She thought she wanted normal, but she realized as she was walking down the aisle that she wasn't normal. She was anything but normal!

"I object," Sabrina said before the officiant even asked. Ironically enough it was right after that Puck burst into the room from the back of the church. He was wearing a tux although it looked like he had been running in it and his hair was going in all directions. He had a crazy look on his face and at this point everyone was pretty shocked.

"Sabrina!" Puck yelled and ran down the aisle and in between her and Bradley.

"Puck?" She couldn't believe he was here.

"No, let me talk! Grimm, you can't marry this guy. Would you really be happy being a house wife who cleans all day? Are you really going to be happy with those fancy dinners I bet he takes you to as dates-"

"Puck…" She tried to interrupt him.

"I can make you happy. If you just gave me a chance I could make you happy."

"Puck!"

We were so young the first time we tried five years ago. We've both changed," He was frantic now, "just please don't marry him."

"Shut up!" I said loudly enough to get his attention. He looked at me with a hurt expression. "I'm not getting married to Bradley."

"You're not?" He asked.

"Well I had just objected to my own wedding and was about to explain to everyone, but then you showed up and ruined it. Maybe if you had showed up on time like everyone else we could have avoided that little awkward speech of yours," Sabrina teased him.

"Oh…" was all he could say. Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned to the crowd that had begun to murmur in confusion.

"I thought this is what I wanted," I said loud enough so everyone could hear. "I thought I wanted the boring normal life being a doctor's wife. I thought I wanted nice, caring, and normal, and I do, but that's not all I want. I want excitement. I want late night conversations about how ridiculous the concept of zombies are. I want to go camping under the stars at a moments notice. I'm sorry Bradley. You're a great guy, but you're not the guy for me." Bradley stared at her for a moment before the anger appeared on his face, an emotion she had never seen on him before. He turned to Puck and swung at him. I knew Puck could have dodged the punch easily, but he let the fist connect with his jaw. Bradley had suffered enough humiliation for one day.

Repairing their relationship hadn't been easy. At first there had been a lot of fights, but then eventually they began to forgive each other and understand one another. Then two years after her first attempt at marriage she was standing at the end of another aisle, but this time she was smiling ear to ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Puck and Sabrina are around the age of 26.**

Sitting on the plane from London to New York, Puck reflected on the past years with Jake. Jake was okay company and they went to a lot of cool places, but Puck didn't feel happy. When he thought about times he had been happy he remembered pulling pranks on Sabrina and hearing laugh when she was talking with Daphne. He felt a tugging at his heart and he knew he was missing Sabrina. The small visits that they made just weren't enough for Puck anymore.

"Jake—" Puck started, but he couldn't quite come up with the words.

"I know," Jake responded without looking at him.

"Know what?" Puck looked at him confused.

"Know that you're not coming with me after this visit is over. That you're ready to settle down with Sabrina and don't even try to tell me that there isn't anything going on between you two. The rest of the family may be oblivious, but I am not. You never put down your phone and I hear your secret phone calls," Jake stated finally looking at Puck. Puck was speechless, but he didn't really need to say anything. Jake nodded his head satisfied and turned back to the magazine he was reading.

They disembarked and Puck didn't even try to hide the fact he was looking for Sabrina when they made it to the baggage claim. He was disappointed when he didn't see her. He had hoped to swoop her into his arms and give her a long overdue kiss. He had waited months for it, but now it was so close he couldn't wait any longer. Puck had never been a patient fairy anyway.

"Don't worry, she'll be here," Jake said and plucked his suitcase from the conveyor belt. Puck sighed with disappointment, but took his suitcase too. He checked his phone for any missed messages before making his way over to a bench that Jake was already occupying.

Minutes later he saw her burst through the automatic sliding doors and she looked frantic. She looked around and searched the crowd for what he guessed was him. He stood up and her eyes landed on him causing her to smile widely. He guessed she had missed him too. He pushed his way through the crowded airport and grabbed her face in his hands. He kissed her long and hard. At first she was surprised because she thought they were keeping their relationship a secret, but then she kissed him back. She had missed him so much.

"Yeah definitely nothing going on between you two," Henry said causing Sabrina and Puck to jump apart. Sabrina blushed a deep red, but Puck wasn't embarrassed. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved her.

"I know this isn't very romantic but…" Puck dropped down onto one knee and pulled out the little black box he had been carrying around since the last time he had visited. "Will you marry me?"

Sabrina gasped and covered her face with her hands. For a moment she didn't say anything so Puck began talking, hoping to convince her. "I love you more than anything on this whole planet. I want to spend the rest of forever with you—"

"Yes," She cut him off pulled him up for another kiss. She took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"Well that was quite a show, but can we go now? I'm exhausted," Jake said and walked past them to the doors. Veronica and Henry were just plain shocked, but they turned and followed Jake. Puck grabbed his suitcase and then grabbed Sabrina's hand then followed behind the rest of his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sabrina and Puck are 17, but the Everafter war ended about 6 months prior to this story. I've decided to try out Puck in first person.**

" _I would have thought your puppy-dog crush on my daughter would make you more protective."_ Henry's words echoed in my head. Henry was right, I did need to be more protective of my future wife, but at the time I knew that Sabrina needed to save the world. I huffed and made a promise to protect Sabrina better from this point on.

I eyed Sabrina from across the school yard, which had recently been rebuilt. She was talking to another boy probably in their grade, but I didn't like how close he was to Sabrina. Frankly, Sabrina didn't even look all that comfortable with the boy either. I strolled confidently over to Sabrina and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled at her.

"Who's this?" I asked gesturing toward the nameless boy.

"This is Derek. He's new," Sabrina said. I could tell that Sabrina was shocked by my affectionate actions, but she didn't pull away.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Derek asked.

"Yep! The name is Robin Goodfellow," I said and stuck out my free hand to him. Derek ignored the hand and looked at Sabrina.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," he seemed annoyed.

"You didn't ask," Sabrina huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll see you guys around," Derek said after an awkward pause and stalked away disappointedly. I removed my arm from Sabrina's shoulder and looked at her from the corner of my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's just really disappointing when all a guy wants from you is to get in your pants," Sabrina said and started the walk home.

"Guys like that don't deserve you," I said and we were silent the rest of the way home.

"That sounds dangerous," I stated after hearing Sabrina pitch her plan for the current mystery they were trying to solve.

"Since when do you care if something is dangerous?" Sabrina asked looking at me skeptically.

"Puck's right you shouldn't break into Rumpelstiltskin's house. He'd kill you if he found out," Granny said looking thoughtful.

"I've done much more dangerous things," Sabrina pointed out.

"She led an army into battle," Daphne defended her sister.

"We aren't at war, Marshmallow. We don't need to do anything stupid," I argued.

"Are you serious? You love doing dangerous things! This is a great plan!" Sabrina was starting to lose her cool.

"Yeah _I_ like to do dangerous things. _You_ do not do dangerous things," I said thinking about all the times Sabrina had complained about the family business.

"Oh. He's kind of right," Daphne said and Sabrina gave her sister a look of betrayal to which Daphne returned with an apologetic look.

"Then it's settled! Puck will be doing the breaking and entering," Granny said.

"Wait a minute! You trust Puck to do this?!" Sabrina was completely baffled.

"I can handle it Grimm," I said and walked out of the room.

"Sabrina you should definitely stay here," I said and headed to the door.

"What?! You don't get to tell me if I'm going or not!" Sabrina shrieked. "Daphne is 11 and she's going!"

"Daphne's good with magic!" I argued. Sabrina looked hurt, but emotionally was much better than bringing her home bleeding because I couldn't protect her and Daphne.

"I'm not useless, Puck! I can fight just as well as anyone else! I was trained by Snow White and even you!" Sabrina was fuming.

"You trained with me for one day," I said flatly. Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked to the door, but I blocked her path.

"Please, Sabrina. Don't make me tie you down," I threatened.

"You're being ridiculous," she shoved me away from the door.

"You're both being ridiculous now let's go!" Jake said and pushed both of us out the door. My heartrate tripled and I could hear it pounding in my ears. We made it to the town square in record time, but most of it was destroyed already.

"What is that _thing_?" I asked as I stared at the large bird looming over the square.

"That would be a jubjub," Granny answered.

"What the crap is a jubjub?" Sabrina asked.

"It's from Alice in Wonderland. Very dangerous," Jake said. Great, _very dangerous_.

"Can't you just turn into a dragon and burn it to a crisp?" Sabrina asked with a hopeful look.

"I can't turn into anything that large," I answered with a shake of my head. Daphne pulled a wand out from her pocket and gave it a flick. Suddenly the bird was wearing a ball gown. It gave a mighty cry of anger and flailed wildly. We all took the opportunity to go into action. I flew to its face and with my wooden sword began to jab at its eyes. Jake began throwing every magic bottle in his pocket. The bird was very unhappy about this and tried to fly away. Unfortunately, because of its lack of eyesight from me hitting it, it was unable to fly high enough. The bird flew straight into the gazebo. The debris from the gazebo sprayed everywhere and I spotted Sabrina running trying to avoid them. The bird hit another small building causing it to crumble and this time I knew Sabrina wouldn't be able to move out of the way.

I dove for her and wrapped her in my arms around her just before the building collapsed on top of me. Thanks to me being a fairy I was strong enough to hold up the parts of the building that would have crushed Sabrina. She stared up at me in shock.

"Go!" I ordered as my limbs began to shake from the weight of the stone wall. She obeyed and ran out from under me to safety. I couldn't hold the building any longer and let it crush me. I fell with a loud thud.

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed and I groaned. Regrettably, the bird had gotten away in all the commotion.

"Puck?" Sabrina said. I looked up at her and I was sure the pain was evident in my eyes.

"I'm fine. You know, just taking a break," I said and lowered my head to the pavement.

"Uncle Jake! Granny!" Sabrina called sounding a little panicked. They rushed over and surveyed the situation.

"We'll go get the blue fairy! You wait with Puck," Granny said and the three other Grimms were off to find the fairy. I groaned and Sabrina took a seat beside me.

"I told you to stay home," I said and she glared at me.

"I can take care of myself!" She said.

"Obviously you can't! You would have been dead Sabrina! If I weren't a fairy, I'd be dead!" I exclaimed.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! Enough people tell me what to do all the time. There's my parents, Granny, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake, and even Daphne! I don't need it from you," Sabrina was so mad at him.

"I'm just trying to protect you," Puck said and tried his best to crane his neck to look at her. Her face softened a little as she looked at him, but she didn't say anything.

"Why?" She finally asked.

"Why what?" I asked confused. They had been silent for a while.

"Why are you trying to protect me? Recently you've been trying to- I don't even know what you've been trying to do. Like last week with that creep Derek, then not letting me break into Rumpelstiltskin's house. And then again yesterday when Granny left the stove on and the pot caught on fire and I was about to put it out with a fire extinguisher like a normal person, " She shoots me a glare, "you go and take it with your bare hands and throw it in the sink! And now you're shielding me from crumbling buildings? What is up with you?" She asked.

"I'm always saving you," I responded with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure, but you've never been this overprotective," Sabrina said.

"Isn't that how I'm supposed to be? As your future husband, aren't I supposed to protect you?" I asked finally letting the truth come out.

"You are such an idiot," Sabrina scoffed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Couples make decisions together. They don't try to control one another. We protect each other," Sabrina said and looked at him very seriously. This statement left me very confused. She hadn't denied that they would eventually end up married. I felt her hand brush against mine and I looked up at her. She gave me a shy smile before grabbing my hand and giving it a slight squeeze. She didn't let go until the rest of the family returned with the blue fairy.


	7. Chapter 7

**In response to OakeX's review:**

"Why would I want to participate in such a peasant like activity?" Puck scoffed at Sabrina.

"Because it's fun!" Sabrina exclaimed and headed for the jalopy.

"It sounds stupid," Puck said, but climbed into the car with the rest of the Grimm family.

"It's totally punk rock," Daphne said barely able to contain her excitement. Halloween was the Grimm sisters' favorite holiday and today Granny was taking them to pick out pumpkins. The jalopy pulled into the Fairy Godmother's pumpkin patch and Daphne bit down on her palm.

"Wow," Sabrina said.

"They just look like pumpkins," Puck said a little confused as to why the younger girls were so excited. Even Red who was rarely excited was bouncing slightly in her seat. Jake parked the car and everyone tumbled out of the car and rushed toward the rows of pumpkins, except Puck who just stared at all the identical pumpkins.

"Red look at this one!"

"This one's too tall."

"This one reminds me of Heart's face," the girls laughed.

"Come on, Puck! Help us pick some out!" Sabrina called to Puck who was looking rather confused.

"They all look the same," Puck grumbled, but Sabrina took his hand and pulled him into the rows.

"They're all different! See that one is really tall and skinny while that one is short and fat," She pointed out the different pumpkins. "I like the round ones, but Daphne likes the tall ones."

Puck followed behind Sabrina and tried to see the difference in the pumpkins. Then he stopped at one that was particularly round and reminded him of the perfect pumpkin. He stooped down and carefully lifted it from the ground.

"Hey, Grimm!" Puck called to get her attention. She turned around and he held out the pumpkin for her to see. "What about this one?"

"It's perfect!" She said and he smiled proudly. It took another ten minutes for the girls to pick out their own pumpkins and get them paid for. They returned home and the girls chatted happily about Jack-o-lanterns.

"What's a Jack-o-lantern?" Red asked and Puck was relieved that he didn't need to ask.

"It's a pumpkin, but it has a face carved into it," Sabrina explained. "Daphne and I will show you how to do." So Puck and Red followed the sisters out to the back yard where they placed the pumpkins on a picnic table.

"So first you have to carve a hole in the top so you can scoop everything out that's inside the pumpkin," Sabrina explained and demonstrated. "Now this is my least favorite part because it's kind of gross."

"I'll do it!" Puck volunteered excited by the thought of doing something gross.

"So you just have to scoop out the inside of the pumpkin," Sabrina instructed and held out a big spoon to him.

"I won't need that," Puck said and reached his hand into the pumpkin.

"Gross," Sabrina shuddered. Puck grinned evilly.

"What you don't like this?" Puck asked.

"No. It smells kinda weird," Sabrina said and in response Puck splatted Sabrina the pumpkin insides. The girl's mouths dropped open, but they couldn't say they were particularly surprised by Puck's action. Then Sabrina grinned and reached into the pumpkin for her own handful of gross pumpkin guts. Puck knew exactly what she was going to do so he took off running.

"Get back here Fairy Boy!"

"You can't catch me!"

"Oh wanna bet?" And Sabrina ran faster. Red and Daphne just watched as Puck ran around the yard forgetting that he had wings to easily evade the blonde girl. Honestly, Sabrina wasn't all that mad. The pumpkin would wash out easily and everyone knew Puck had done a lot worse. Puck laughed as he ran, but then unexpectedly stopped and faced her. Sabrina was running too fast to stop so she crashed into him and they landed in the grass with a soft thud. Sabrina laughed as she shoved the pumpkin in his face and he grinned.

"That's what you get," Sabrina stuck out her tongue and got to her feet. After a few more fights involving pumpkin seeds and insides they carved some pretty great jack-o-lanterns. Puck tried to be the scariest, Sabrina went for generic, Daphne went for silly, and Red carved a cat face.

 **I hope this was better! And if anyone has any requests or ideas message me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Puck really hadn't intended on being a trouble maker when he got to high school. He mostly went just to mess with Sabrina, but had accidentally ended up being 'the tough guy'. It all started one day when he was talking to Sabrina near her locker:

"Honestly, I have no idea how that glue got there!" Puck defended himself.

"Oh yeah, and the big bad wolf doesn't exist," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault that you got stuck to your chair!" Puck threw up his arms in exasperation and hit a kid who was standing behind him.

"Hey, man what's your problem?" The kid growled at Puck. Puck turned toward him and was surprised to see that the kid was huge. He was well muscled and tall, but not quite as tall as Puck. In normal circumstances the big kid definitely would have been able to snap Puck like a twig, but Puck wasn't normal.

"Aren't you going to say something?" The kid growled and shoved Puck up against the lockers.

"Puck," Sabrina said in a tone that might have sounded like worry to anyone else, but Puck knew it was a warning. She was warning him not to blow his cover, but Puck was the trickster king. He smiled at the kid which only seemed to infuriate him and he took a swing at Puck. Puck was able to dodge it easily and let out a laugh.

"You think this is funny? I'll show you funny!" The infuriated guy said and punched Puck in the gut, but Puck didn't even flinch. The guy tried again, but aimed at Puck's face instead. Puck easily stopped the oncoming punch by grabbing the guy's hand and shoving him back. The kid was now furious and his face was redder than a hot pepper. Puck took one swing and the guy was down for good.

"Puck!" Sabrina squeaked, but they were lucky there weren't any teachers around to witness the scene.

"What? He started it!" Puck defended himself. Sabrina just shook her head and walked away.

…

The next day the story of Puck beating up Billy Berkowitz had spread. They stared at him as he walked down the halls and whispers followed him everywhere. Puck just shrugged and continued on with his day; they would see he wasn't all that interested in causing anyone else trouble. Unless that someone was Sabrina. But again he was talking to Sabrina outside the school really excitedly about something he had learned in science class.

"Grimm you are going to wish that the old lady had never sent me to school," Puck smiled evilly as he thought up his next prank.

"I already wish that," Sabrina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Science is so cool! Did you know you can cause reactions just by mixing two chemicals together?" Puck said and flung out his arms to imitate an explosion and of course his arms came in contact with none other than…. That's right, Billy Berkowitz. Puck just frowned at the unfortunate incident that was about to occur.

"You again," Billy growled.

"Now, let's not do anything stupid," Sabrina said stepping between the two boys, one calm and one furious.

"Step aside," Billy said and shoved Sabrina to the side causing her to fall into the dirt. She glared up at Billy and then glanced back at Puck.

"Get him good," She said simply, getting to her feet and dusting herself off. Puck shrugged and went to make the first move, but Billy moved first. Billy swung at Puck, who dodged. It went on like this for a minute with Billy swinging punches and Puck dodging all of them. Puck grew tired of this and swung once hard into Billy's gut. Billy doubled over and groaned.

Puck really never intended to become the school's trouble maker and really Billy was asking for it, but Sabrina knew the truth. Puck just couldn't control his limbs when he was excited.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabrina woke up on the morning of her 13th birthday afraid of what she was sure would be Puck's worst prank yet. She stepped out of bed cautiously and made it to her door safely so whatever was going to happen would be on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled the door open. Nothing. She frowned. She knew it was coming.

"Mornin' Grimm," Puck said through a mouthful of normal waffles as Sabrina took a seat at the table.

"Morning," Sabrina answered suspiciously.

"Happy birthday, _liebling_ ," Granny smiled at her eldest granddaughter and placed a plate down in front of her.

"Thanks, Granny," Sabrina said and all thoughts of her impending doom were forgotten. Sabrina ate her breakfast happily as the various members of her family wished her a happy birthday and she became more and more excited as she thought about the party she would have tonight with all of her everafter friends. Puck was suspiciously quiet that morning, but Sabrina barely noticed glad for once he wasn't ruining her day. It wasn't until he sulked off to his room that Sabrina actually became worried about him.

"Hey, Granny? Did you notice anything weird about Puck?" Sabrina asked as she helped Granny clear the table from breakfast.

"Not really. Why?" Granny asked.

"Well he only had one helping at breakfast, he hasn't insulted me yet, and he was uncharacteristically quiet," Sabrina pointed out.

"Hmm, maybe he just figured he'd go easy on you for your birthday," Granny shrugged.

"No way! He's up to something," Sabrina huffed and walked out of the kitchen determined to find out what it was. She searched all over the house looking for any potential pranks that he had set up, but she came up empty handed.

 _I can't believe he's trying to ruin my birthday! I'm always nice on his birthday!_ She thought, but then she realized that they had never really celebrated Puck's birthday. In fact, she didn't even know when his birthday was! Maybe that's what was bothering him!

"Granny!" Sabrina yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Yes?" Granny called from the kitchen and Sabrina rushed in.

"I think I know what's bothering Puck! We've never celebrated his birthday!" Sabrina said.

"Well fairies don't really celebrate their birthdays. Most of them don't even know when it is," Granny explained.

"Yeah, but this is Puck we're talking about! He's not really a part of the fairy world. Do you think it's too late for us to get another cake for him? And presents too?" Sabrina asked. She didn't know why she cared if Puck had a birthday or not, but she believed that everyone should get to celebrate their birthday.

"I'll see what I can do about the cake. You can grab some money out of my wallet and Jake will take you and the girls to the store," Granny said and Sabrina was already running out the room, excited that she was going to do something nice for someone.

…

Puck really didn't care that he didn't know his birthday and that he had never celebrated it. At least that's what he tries to tell himself. The truth is he's jealous that humans got a whole day just to celebrate their births and that people actually cared about them enough to celebrate with them. No one cared about Puck. His mother couldn't even remember what day he was born on or what year. Her best guess was that he was around 4,000 years old.

"Puck! The guests are here! We're going to have dinner now," Granny called up to him. He sighed heavily and climbed off his trampoline which he had been laying on since breakfast. He tried his best to put on a nonchalant face and walked into the dining room that was full of various everafters. He took a seat next to Charming, who he hated, but there weren't any other seats open. They ate dinner and everyone chatted happily, except Puck who just ate.

"Jake could you help me in the kitchen?" Granny asked after dinner was finished and the dirty dishes had been removed. Jake got up to help his mother and a minute later they returned singing 'Happy Birthday'. It was to Puck's great surprise that they had two cakes with them and one was place in front of him.

"Happy birthday dear Sabrina and Puuuuck, happy birthday to you!" everyone sang and Sabrina blew out the flaming candles on her cake. Puck just stared at his cake surprised to see that it said "Happy Birthday Puck!" and was decorated with blue icing balloons.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" Sabrina asked.

"Make a wish?" Puck asked.

"Yeah! When you blow out the candles you make a wish!" Sabrina explained. Puck thought for a second and then blew out the candles.

"Thank you," he said and looked up at the old lady.

"Oh, it wasn't me dear. It was all Sabrina's idea," Granny said and plucked the candles off his cake so they would be able to cut it.

"Grimm?" He looked at her even more surprised now. She smiled broadly and nodded.

…

Later after they had opened all of their gifts, Puck made his way to the roof where he would sometimes go to think. He was even more surprised when Sabrina followed him up.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Sabrina asked laying on her back to look up at the stars.

"For a human celebration, I guess it wasn't bad," Puck said and she slapped his arm in response.

"What did you wish for?" Sabrina asked.

"Daphne told me wishes don't come true if you tell someone."

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Fine, you first."

"I wished for a cellphone," she finally said and looked at Puck expectantly.

"You could wish for anything you wanted and settled for a cellphone? That's dumb," Puck frowned at her.

"Well what did you wish for?" Sabrina said a little annoyed.

"Nothing. I have everything I want," Puck said.

"Wow and you said I had a dumb wish! You didn't even make one!" Sabrina accused, but she smiled anyway and Puck made a mental note to disarm the water balloon catapult he had set up for her tomorrow.

 **If anyone has any requests or ideas message me!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe I'm here!" Sabrina huffed angrily and plopped into a seat.

"It's not that bad. You get used to it," Puck said and took the seat next to her.

"Oh shut up! You're the reason I'm even in here!" Sabrina growled and turned away from him.

"Oh come on, it was an accident!" Puck said in his defense.

"You did not _accidentally_ throw your mashed potatoes at me!" Sabrina nearly yelled at him.

"They _slipped,_ " Puck explained, but Sabrina only rolled her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then the detention teacher walked and took the attendance. Of course, Sabrina and Puck were the only two there, but the old lady still insisted on reading each of their names and making them say 'here'.

"I'll be back at the end of the two hours. No talking, texting, eating, or leaving," She explained before leaving.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked when Puck walked over to the window and pulled it open.

"Getting out of here. What does it look like I'm doing?" Puck asked and slipped one leg out the window.

"It looks like you're going to get into big trouble!" Sabrina said and pulled on his arm to keep him in the classroom.

"Relax Grimm, I do this all the time. As long as I'm back before 4 she won't even know I was gone," Puck said calmly.

"Puck you can't leave!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"You're welcome to come with me," Puck said and raised his eyebrows. Sabrina bit her lip and looked at the empty classroom. Really what harm would it do if she was back before the end of the two hours?

"Fine," Sabrina said and let go of Puck. He easily slipped out the window and spread his wings and flapped them leisurely to keep him afloat. Them he helped Sabrina climb out and off they went.

Sabrina had always loved when Puck would take her flying. It made her feel free. She was envious that Puck got to do it whenever he wanted. Puck gently set Sabrina down on some grass in a nearby park and then landed beside her.

"This is where I come every time I get detention," Puck said and walked along one of the paths that led into a forest.

"So you come here every day?" Sabrina asked with a slight smile.

"I don't get detention _every_ day!" Puck said in mock offense.

" _most_ days," Sabrina responded lightly.

"Okay can't argue with that," Puck shrugged. "But yeah I like to explore the forests. There's always something new to find." They walked along the paths and Puck pointed out all of his favorite things on the trail and some new things he hadn't seen before.

"This is my favorite part," Puck said when they reached a small lake. He sat down in the grass and Sabrina followed his lead. There were a couple sail boats on the lake and Puck cocked his head to the side as he watched them.

"Have you ever been sailing?" He asked Sabrina. Sabrina was a little surprised by the question, but she shrugged.

"No. I was too young when I lived in New York. My dad never would have let me do it," Sabrina laughed a little thinking about how overprotective her father is.

"I'd like to do it," Puck said thoughtfully. Sabrina looked at him and studied his face while he stared out toward the lake. It was unusual to see him so… relaxed. Puck was always honest with his words, but he guarded his feelings well and never let them show on his face. But now his features were soft and there was small sincere smile on his face. Sabrina smiled and Puck glanced at her.

"What?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"Nothing," she said and turned back toward the lake. For the remaining hour they walked around the park and even played a few games with some younger kids around Daphne and Red's age. And Sabrina thought it was so cute how Puck would always let the younger kids win.

"Grimm, we'd better get back," Puck said and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into the trees and when he thought it was safe for him to extend his wings he did so and they were lifted into the air. It was one minute before 4 when they frantically climbed through the window, slammed it shut, and rushed back to their seats and tried to look as bored as possible. The old lady came back and looked at them suspiciously, but let them leave nonetheless.

"I hope I won't be seeing you two again!" She called after them and they both nodded trying to conceal their small smiles.

 **If anyone has any requests or ideas message me!**


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at the man who had been out of my life for the past five years. Well, he hadn't really been out of my life. I thought about him on a daily basis: when I was watching T.V., washing dishes, walking to work, and I had quite a few dreams about him. And now here he was standing in front of me like he hadn't left me and broken her heart.

"'Brina?" Bradley tried to get my attention, but all I could do was stare at Puck. There were so many emotions battling for dominance inside me that I couldn't focus on anything else.

"Miss me?" Puck smirked and I wanted to hit him. Actually I would have if Daphne wasn't holding on to my dominant arm.

"Get the hell out of here," I finally snapped at him. The smirk on Puck's face faltered a little at my words.

"Oh come on, Grimm. You love me," he said.

"I wish I could hate you," I tried to put as much venom as possible into my words. This time the smirk was wiped off Puck's face and he looked confused, maybe even a little hurt.

"Wha-what?" Puck asked. I ignored him and turned sharply to walk back down the aisle I had just walked down only moments before.

"Sabrina!" Bradley called after, but I ignored him. I couldn't deal with this. What was I supposed to tell him? That the love of my life was back? Probably not the best idea. So I ran out the doors of the stuffy church and climbed into the limo that was waiting on the curb.

"Drive! Quick!" I ordered the driver. He popped up from what appeared to have been a nap and started the car.

"Where to?" he asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"How long do I have this thing rented for?" I asked.

"The whole day," the driver responded.

"Then anywhere or nowhere. Whatever," I said and leaned back into the seat. I knew the first places they would look for me was my apartment and then all my favorite places in the city.

"Can you take me to Ferryport Landing?" I asked.

"Ferryport what?" The driver looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can give directions. It's about two hours from here," I said. He looked back at me and finally he sighed and nodded. I began giving him directions and once we were on the highway I settled back and watched the scenery.

"Thank you," I said before shutting the door and watching the limo driver pull away. I walked up the door and knocked three times to alert the house it was a Grimm and then twisted the doorknob to the left and opened it. The door creaked from age and lack of use and the floor boards groaned under my weight. The house was dark and dusty, but it was just as I remembered it. Books were littered across the floor and Granny's glasses were still sitting on one of the end tables. I walked up the stairs and purposely skipped the third step because it squeaks. It felt wrong to disturb the quiet.

I continued down the upstairs hallway until I made it to the familiar doorway. I pushed the door open and was overwhelmed with nostalgia. I curled up on the bed still in my puffy wedding dress. The room hadn't changed at all. The stains left from Puck's weird pranks were even still on the ceiling. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is Bradley saying my name. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway of my old bedroom.

"How did you find me so quickly?" I asked. I doubted it had been more than an hour since I got here.

"Um. Actually, I didn't. Robin did. He's downstairs," Bradley said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about this," I said.

"I know," He said and sat on the bed beside me.

"I can't marry you," I whispered.

"I know," he said so softly I almost didn't hear him.


End file.
